Kisuke's Crush
by nish0
Summary: Kisuke suddenly finds himself being attracted to Yoruichi very much. But she won't like him back would she? Yoruichi finds out about his crush and decides to have some fun with it. After they continue a series of cat and mouse game, one of them wins. But the ending comes as a shock to both of them when they realise what they truly want and feel. Rated T


**I tried to make this funny, sweet and tried to keep them in character. Please read, and review. I know it's a bit long, but I promise it ends appropriately and doesn't leave you hanging. Has a mushy happy ending though. Please please review! **

...

There is a sharp irritation under her skin. Yoruichi couldn't sit in peace. Her new dress is uncomfortably short and her cuppa tea is sitting almost cold in front of her. She's constantly either tapping her fingers on the table or her feet on the floor. Being in her human form she realised, it's not the fleas that are bothering her. Also this irritation isn't at all like itch, it's more like twitch. They are appearing in various parts of her body.

Tessai came in with a replacement cuppa tea and left her with a sideways look towards her. He doesn't like his tea being ignored. She looked up at him before he closed the door behind him and asked, "Is he out yet?"

He nodded negatively. _That bastard! If only I could get my hands on him_. She muttered under her breath.

She has been waiting for Kisuke for 20 minutes straight, and she isn't the kind to wait on someone. He was the one who asked her to be ready for this afternoon. _What's with him all of a sudden?_

She exhaled loudly. The last few weeks have been very weird and funny. Thinking about it makes her smile deviously. Kisuke was smart enough to keep something like that from her, because what happened when she found out, wasn't something he could handle, and then he decided to run and hide. But right now this thought of her own mischievous misdeeds did not provide her with enough amusement to keep her boredom and restlessness at bay. It all started when she found out, Kisuke had a crush on her.

…

Kisuke is all dressed up, ready and wasn't doing much in the lab. The repair job on the used gigais was very easy. He only spent about 15 minutes in each. But he needs to kill some time right now, so he thought he would started working on his new project he had been thinking about constantly for a week. He took out his log book to start scribbling something down and realised, that's not correct. He wasn't constantly thinking about '_developing a new method of transportation for shinigamis who have weak shunpo_' last week. No, he was constantly thinking about_ her_.

He exhaled loudly and tried to not think about her, at least for now. Since she's waiting for him upstairs. Soon, he'll have to deal with her and try to take back the control of the situation. Thinking about it makes him nervous, uncomfortable and somewhat sad, especially after what happened. She is a devil and she knows how to use any situation against him for the sake of her amusement. But things are going to change from now on. It all started, when Kisuke realised he had a crush on Yoruichi.

**How it all started, few days ago:**

"Urahara-san, ohaio!" He heard someone yelled his name loudly at the shop door. He looked up from his little writing desk and smiled amiably. It's that orange haired friend of Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime.

She came and sat next to him. "How are you today Urahara-san?"

"I'm very well thank you Orihime san." She's the most polite person he knows, and exchanging pleasantries with her makes him happy. "What can I do for you today?"

"Urahara-san. I just came by to give you this." She handed him a box of cupcakes. "These are the cupcakes I made for everyone."

He saw a bag full of boxes with cupcakes next to her feet, he assumed she's been giving them away.

"Cupcakes. How delightful! Everyone comes here to buy sweets from me, never once they bring anything for me". His smile widened.

She corrected him. "No, no, these aren't sweet cupcakes. I made them for a special occasion and wanted to try something new." Her smile made her eyes look twinkly. "These are mushroom, picked cucumbers and jalapeno flavoured cupcakes. And the icing has pineapple and carrot flavour."

His smile looked a bit dry suddenly, but he kept it up. "How nice of you Orihime san. Thanks you very much. I am guessing the other boxes are for your other friends?"

"Yes, I only got to give Kurosaki-kun his, but haven't gotten the chance to go to my other friends yet."

"Why Orihime-san! You came all the way around here first? Isn't it a bit out of the way for you if you have to go to your other friend's house after this?"

"No it's okay". She blushed. "I wanted Kurosaki-kun to be the first one to get my cupcakes".

His smile widened. "I understand Orihime san. He is a lucky boy".

She blushed even more. "No, no Urahara san, its nothing like that… I… we're just friends".

A devilish smiles played across Kisuke's face. "Of course you are". He Winked.

She looked like a red tomato. "No... Urahara san, it's true, we are just friends. It's like you and Yoruichi san. Like you always come to rescue her whenever there is trouble. She does the same for you. Kurosaki-kun is special to me, he saved my life so many times. Just like you two. Friends, but someone who is a bit more special than that".

Yoruichi, his _friend, who is special_? He didn't think so. She's more like a constant nagging voice inside his head.

He managed to get another smile on his face. "Yes yes. Of course. Thank you very much for the cupcakes. I'm sure Jinta and Ururu will love them".

"Thank you to you too". Orihime bowed and left.

Kisuke's face looked thoughtful. _Yoruichi? They grew up together and she was his superior. Nothing more special than that. Also, the way she treats him? There is no way….ahem. Why is he even thinking about this? _He let the thought aside.

…

**A couple of afternoons later:**

Yoruichi, the black cat, came back from her daily stroll around the block around dinner time and after dinner now licking herself clean. She saw Urahara was looking at her weirdly, but never thought twice of it.

"Say, Yoruichi-san. What do you think about sleeping in the guest bedroom today?"

Her face looked irritated. "Why? What's wrong with your room? Your hat is very comfortable."

"Nah, nothing wrong, Yoruichi-san! And thank you about the hat… I guess. Err… I just thought it's about time a woman of your status gets her own room and privacy. I asked Ururu to clean and prepare a bed for you there".

"Kisuke, you know I don't like sleeping in my human form. It's much more convenient to sleep as a cat. You don't have to make your bed". She continued with her licking. She noticed how he kept his eyes away from her when she was reaching for the difficult spots.

"Say Yoruichi-san. Why don't you take a proper shower like most of us?"

What is with Kisuke all of a sudden, her face twitched with irritation. "What is your problem with me being in cat form Kisuke"?

"No Yoruichi san, nothing". He smiled apologetically. "I don't have any problem. I personally think you make the cutest cat. I just thought maybe you wanted to have a proper room and shower as you basically live here now. It's not fair if you have to find someone else's room to sleep in", he beamed.

_What is he hiding from her? Let's play along. _

"Okay. I will go with it. Prepare the room for me". She ordered.

Kisuke smiled amiably. "It's already prepared. We have also taken the liberty of preparing some clothes for you. It's in the guest room, which is now your room". He showed her to the room.

As he left after closing the door behind him, he sighed in relief. Finally, he can sleep in peace without worrying all night about whether he will see her naked body lying next to him in the morning.

This has been bothering him since Orihime visit. Yoruichi usually sleeps in her cat form but few times Kisuke woke up to see her transformed into her human form while sleeping, and of course completely naked. He would usually redden a bit and cover her with a blanket or something. It never bothered him too much. But after Orihime's visit, the last two nights have been excruciating. Every time she's around him, he felt uncomfortable and get goose bumps. But at the same time he felt this desire to stay close to her. And the feeling gets worse when she's just an arm's reach away from him.

…

Yoruichi has noticed something lately. Sometimes when she sits next to Kisuke, or accidentally touches his hand, he retreats quickly, or moves away. He has always been a bit of a weirdo, but this is a completely different behaviour, even for him. Now that he wants to sleep away from her, a sneaky suspicion crept into her mind. She wanted to test her theory.

She started hanging around the shop in her human form more often. She noticed how he always looks away from her, whenever they have a conversation. Or during dinner time, when she deliberately sits next to him, he cringes away. Yes, she knows all the signs. You don't get to be a 200 years old woman in your prime and not know this. The realization was greatly entertaining for her. May be it's time to pay him back for all those times he kept her in the dark. That tricky bastard never lets her in on any secret, until the last moment. _The audacity of this lowly shopkeeper!_ She is a princess and the former head of the stealth force of Soul Society. She deserves more respect from him. Few very original ideas pop into her head.

…

**The next morning:**

Kisuke thought it was safe now that she sleeps in a separate bedroom. So as usual, like most morning, he would grab his towels and head on towards the bathroom attached to his room. Today something was different. He almost slipped on the tiled floor when he saw Yoruichi in his bath looking very naked and bored.

"Hey Kisuke, where do you keep your bath salts".

He turned away on the spot, faced the door and started sweating in the cold morning. "Umm, Yoruichi-san. What are you doing in my bathroom?"

"Taking a bath. What does it look like?" She tried to sound irritated while keeping her amusements to herself.

"I thought we arranged for you to use the guest bathroom, Yoruichi-san."

"You did. But I like this bathroom better." She smiled widely.

Kisuke coughed a bit and was about the slip outside the bathroom she called him back, "Kisuke, can you get the towel for me, I think I'm ready to get out of the bath".

Kisuke's started sweating from the top of his head. _This woman is going to be the death of him_.

He started backing up without turning around, took the towel that is hanging next to the bath and offered it to her. She stood up and took the towel while smirking. This is so much fun.

"Say Kisuke, Can you also hand me the moisturizer over there?" He did what he was told but when he was about the pass it on to her, while looking at the other way, and it fell.

"Aren't you going to pick it up for me?" another order from Yoruichi. He swallowed hard and tried to wet his lips with his tongue. He looked at the floor and kept his eyes there, found the bottle. As soon as he stood up to face her, he couldn't control his gaze anymore. But to his relief he saw her towel was covering her. She smiled innocently and took the bottle. Then with a slight nod he left as quickly as he could. While walking into the guest bathroom, he also felt a tinge of regret before the guilt set in. No, Yoruichi san will always be the cute black cat to him. Will she?

Yoruichi smiled. She was right. _Kisuke likes her._

…

**The next few days:**

She started a list of torments for him. First she made sure she sat really close to him during meal time. Whenever she felt his body stiffen she feels a large amount of satisfaction.

Lately most often than not, he would find her in his bathroom either taking a bath or a shower, of course naked. The reactions on his face would be priceless. Now he's basically given up using that bathroom.

Sometimes she would come to his room requesting him to zip her dress, which she never had any problem zipping for the last 200 years. She loved it when she felt his hands shaking a bit when he was zipping. And lately she would take every chance she gets to brush next to him and occasionally give him very tight hugs for things that never caused any reaction in her before.

Yes. Kisuke was in pain. He frequently found himself thinking about her in ways he never thought he ever would. They were childhood friends and she was his captain. Growing up knowing she was a princess of a noble clan, made her something impossible to get. Not that he ever thought about getting her, until now.

Kisuke found himself miserably trying to deny his attraction towards her by lying to himself. But it isn't working. How to not like someone. He hasn't a clue. But he needs to find a way, mostly because he never thought Yoruichi will ever feel the same for him. He was now going to stay as far away from her as possible.

…

Her tricks have given her a lot of entertainment. And also something beside that. She wasn't sure what was it that she felt but it was nice. She enjoyed all the attention she was getting from someone who she always thought had no worldly desire for anything but candy.

Then he decided to disappear on her. She found out, in the mornings, before anyone could wake, he would disappear in his underground lab, only to come out during meal time, with barely any look at her. It was clear neglect. She tried sweet talking and hugging him and sitting as close to him as she could during meal, he would only smile and push her aside gently.

This isn't fun anymore. She wanted some reaction. She wanted his attention on her. But it's difficult to get the attention of someone who isn't here. She huffed. She couldn't stand this.

So she tried her best trick on him one afternoon. She dressed up and used some makeup. She let her hair down and tucked a flower in it .This is probably the first time she wore a pretty printed kimono for dinner. She needs a confession from him.

She confronted him, used all her charms, and almost cornered him, with no avail.

And after all that was said and done in that afternoon, he still didn't show up for dinner. It has started to make her angry. Very _very _angry. As a last resort, she decided, she's now going to act like she doesn't care about this anymore. Maybe that will give him the last push he needed to beg her to take him as a lover. Evil grin spread all over her face. She avoided the strange looks from Tessai and others while eating in silence and grinning like the devil himself.

...

**Yoruichi's evil plan and what happened that afternoon:**

When Orihime, Uryu, Sado and Ichigo came by that afternoon, they were much surprized seeing Yoruichi in a kimono. She looked positively gorgeous, which isn't anything like her usual self. That was also the first time Kisuke saw her like that too. But he kept his eyes to himself and commanded them not to wander off, especially towards her.

He had to come out of his cave, as arrival of Ichigo means something is up. And knowing Kisuke, he should've already had an idea about what. But he has been off his game. And the situation took him by surprize. But as he is extremely talented and smart, it didn't take him much to fix it.

Yoruichi always admired that about him. He is always so calm and composed in dire situations. And always had a solution for everything ready in his little lab. Before Kisuke could run and hide back into his lab, after Ichigo and his gang were gone, someone grabbed the back of his cloak. He turned to see the fuming pretty face of Yoruichi.

"Err. Yoruichi-san. What's this? What's wrong?" he made a funny face. He could feel a scolding that was coming for him.

Yoruichi stood staring at him with narrowed eyes and thought about what to say. After a few seconds pause when Kisuke was about to cough and ask again, she grabbed his hand tight and flash stepped.

Few minutes later he found himself on top of a building staring off into the sunset. He had no clue what was going on.

He balanced himself steady from the sudden stop after the flash step and grabbed his hat in place.

"Umm... Yoruichi san... What are we…? "He saw Yoruichi standing at the edge, staring off into the sunset with the long sleeve of her kimono flying in the wind. "Is everything okay?" there was genuine concern in his voice. He never saw her like this.

"Kisuke" she spoke his name in a very mellow voice.

Something about that tone made him realise this is serious. He stood close to her trying to see what her face is saying.

"Yoruichi-san…" before he could say anything, she turned around grabbed him by grasping his arms and placed a kiss on his mouth.

His eyes widened. He pushed himself away. "What are you doing Yoruichi-san? This… isn't appropriate..." he looked at her, puzzled and red faced.

She stood quiet for a bit then looked at him and cracked up laughing. "Kisuke, you stupid, stupid man! What is wrong with you?"

Again, it's his turn to be speechless. _What is happening?_

"What is wrong with _me_? What do you mean...? You _kissed_ me!"

"And you react to that like this? What are you? Don't tell me you're gay"

"Gay? Oh hell no!" his voice raised a bit. A disturbing image of Jushuro Ukitake in his arms drifted into his mind. He shook his head to get rid of it.

"Is that right? Tell me, when was the last time you had a girl in your life?" Her arms crossed, challenging.

"Umm….well… I guess… hmm... What about that time… when Soi-Fon liked me…" He is still red-faced scratching his head over the hat.

That made Yoruichi laugh harder. "Soi-Fon and you? Not in this life time. Or any other".

He looked completely embarrassed. _What is going on?_ Is this another one of her games? He can never admit his attraction for her. Who knows she might use that to blackmail him.

"So, you have nothing to say?" still challenging him with her eyes and voice.

He rubbed his face, while sitting down, "about?"

"You and me!"

_Her and him? What? Is she crazy? _

"Stop messing around Yoruichi san. You know there is no you and me and never will be" now he was annoyed. There is a limit to her games. Especially now that it kinds hurts having his face rubbed into this. The kiss was good though.

"So you're telling you do not have a crush on me"

His face reddened. "A… a... cr… crush?"

"Don't act dumb. I saw how you react to my touch and my presence. You like me Kisuke. Admit it"

He let out a very weak smile. "I don't think I like you any more than I always did."

"then how do you explain it when…"she moved close to him…"I touch your…face…" she stood in front on him, intently looking into his eyes with her devilish stare, and placed her right hand on his rough face... he felt his temperature rising at the speed of light… "And you start sweating" her evil grin spread.

"err… well… um… I suppose it means I'm not gay" he gave out another weak smile, which disappeared at seeing her lips are almost touching his…

"Well then... when I do this..." she slid her hand on his chest, slowly entering in under his shirt opening… his heart felt like it's going to burst in any second… "Why does your pulse become so fast…" she pressed her body to his.

"ahemm... it… well..." he couldn't keep his eyes off her lips… all he wanted to do was to kiss it…

She moved another inch close to him…. almost touching his lips with hers…. he felt his hand shake and all he wanted to do was grab her body close to his…

Suddenly she moved away. He stood there like a dimwit, no idea what just happened. One moment she was about to kiss him, and the next she is standing with a bored look on her face, staring at her nails.

"Okay. I guess I believe you. You don't really like me." She shrugged. "Oh well. See you at dinner Kisuke". And then she's gone.

"What the…" he stood there still sweating with a heart that is pumping his blood at hundred miles per hour.

**Dinner time:**

So, Kisuke decided to skip dinner. He doesn't think he could see her and act normal at the same time. He thought if he avoided her, she will go away from his head. But from what she's done this afternoon, how he had almost lost all his self-control.

_What an evil woman._ She herself isn't at all interested in him, but she played him just to hear him confess. He shook his head. The only way out if this is to get his old charms back. He need to pay her back for this. A smile ran across his face.

**Today:**

Yoruichi was surprised to see him at breakfast, though none of that emotion seeped through her unreadable face. As per her decision to act careless, she sat down to eat showing no acknowledgement of his existence. Even though she was looking at her nails, she found all her attention was on him. He was acting completely normal. He was joking and laughing like he used to. He even looked at her without any hesitance and asked if she could pass the sauce with the usual happy smile on his face. She felt a rage growing inside her stomach. He's acting like none of her trick worked on him. He should behave like a lovestruck puppy right now. Instead, he looked totally unfazed about their conversation yesterday. This is worse than him running and hiding.

"Say, Yoruichi-san. Are you doing anything this afternoon?" Kisuke asked with his amiable smile that makes him so Kisuke.

_What is he planning?_ "Nothing came up yet." She said with neglect in her voice. If he can pretend nothing happened, she can do it better.

"Alright, than you can come with me to the carnival". He made that face he usually makes when one of his plans work out.

She raised her eyebrow and intently studied him without looking at him. "Is something serious happening there?"

He was already up and ready to disappear in his lab, he turned around from the door and smiled again heartily. "Just make sure you wear something nice. We would need to blend into the crowd" and with that, he left.

Now, Yoruichi's puzzled. What does he mean, _wear something nice_? She always wears nice things.

...

The moment Yoruichi became sick of waiting and was about to go back to her room and change back, he came out of his lab. When Kisuke came out looking like a gentleman, her tapping fingers stopped and careless unchanging facial expression almost changed. She has never seen him wearing anything other than those dirty shopkeeper cloths, or the shinigami uniform. And now, he's showered, has his hair combed (still messy though) and dressed up like an average man. He was wearing old faded jeans, a jacket on top of a checkered shirt. She wasn't sure if she was looking at the same Kisuke. Her own attempt at blending in was wearing a light coloured frilly dress made of a soft material. It was ready in her closet, which she assumes was also Kisuke's idea. She had no clue that this dirty old shopkeeper had any sense of fashion. Although this knee length dress and the simple pumps were only too plain for her taste, she found them very nice and feminine.

"Ready Yoruichis-san?" He smiled again. His eyes turn into little slits when he does that. He looked pretty decent without that dirty hat on.

"Yeh, whatever. Let's go, wherever we are going." For the first time in life she had to put some effort into looking this careless. She also had hard time keeping her eyes off him.

"Okay here we go", he took the basket resting on the table with one hand and grabbed her waist with another, which took her by surprise. She felt warmth rushing up to her face for some reason.

With his flash step he was quickly jumping from one roof to another. His eyes were looking away towards the horizon. She had to grab onto him during the flash step and felt an urge to look into his face. But she can't do that without breaking her pretence of inattention, she tried using her peripheral vision. He had a look of serenity in his face. She felt something growing inside her stomach, like a knot. _What is it?_

When they arrived at the carnival, she brushed her dress straight, touched her hair to see if it's ok, and realised he was staring at her with that creepy smile on his lips. "What?" she said irritably.

His smile widened. "You look really nice in that dress, Yoruichi san"

"Tch." Her face twisted with more irritation. _What's he trying to do, being all nice to her?_

They walked inside the carnival and passed the happy people crowding in various stalls and shouting kids running around in every direction. "What are we doing here Kisuke? Is there any hollows to kill or something? "Her voice still sounded irritated.

He laughed. "Yoruichi –san, relax a bit. We are here to have some fun. Think of it as a day out"

"A day out? Pfft. I have never needed a day out."

"I never said you needed It." he was looking at a shooting stall with great interest. "Hold this"

Before she knew it, he left her holding the basket and headed of towards the stall. She followed.

5 minutes later, he left the stall with a giant teddy bear and a lolly in his mouth.

Yoruichi is about to lose her patience. "KISUKE!"

"Hai, Yoruichi san!" he looked like a happy little boy with his teddy and lolly.

She sighed "what are we doing here, Kisuke"

"Enjoying each other's company" he spoke with the lolly in his mouth. "You wanna ride the Ferris wheel?"

"No. I don't want to ride the Ferris wheel. And what do you mean '_enjoying each other's company_'. I will have you know I barely tolerate your company" she scowled.

The insult didn't seem to effect his excitement the slightest. 10 minutes later she found herself on the Ferris wheel, with a giant teddy and an overly excited Kisuke sucking a lollypop.

She could hardly keep her temper at bay after he suggested to go on every single ride. The last 4 were enough worthless excitement she could take. She grabbed his shirt and pull him to a stop before he could jump in to the queue for the roller coaster and glared at him, "KISUKE! What the hell is this…. Are we here to do anything? If not, I'm going back"

He looked at her with his amused stare and waited until she let go of his shirt.

"Okay fine. I was thinking about enjoying this evening" he shrugged. "Oh well, next time." with that, he grabbed her waist before she could squeak with surprised and flash stepped.

She found herself under a large tree. The fall season is about the start and the grass beneath was carpeted with brown fallen leaves. He placed the basket in the grass, took out a matt and placed the matt on the grass. He sat down and looked up at Yoruichi with a smile. She realised he wants her to sit down too.

She was utterly confused and irritated. She has had enough of this game. But she has to admit, she was extremely curious about what he'll do next. She sat down and waited for him to start a conversation. Instead, he took out a bottle of bubbly from the basket and two glasses.

When he handed her a glass of sparkling alcohol, she couldn't help but asked, "Are we celebrating something?"

"No" he was drinking his and looked at the sunset. "Don't you like the sunset in a fall afternoon? No wonder these humans write so many poems about it"

She was looking at him curiously. Has he really gone mad? Only yesterday, he was pulling himself away from her and yelling "it's not appropriate" and now he's talking about sunsets and poems.

"I know from my reaction from yesterday, you must have the wrong idea."

"About what?"

"About my feelings for you"

She smirked. Oh no she didn't. Her idea was exactly the right one.

"I just want to apologise, you caught me by surprize. Otherwise, I would've handled the situation better."

She could hardly contain her feeling of ecstasy at winning this game. _Is he going to confess his undying love for her? She is sure to never forget how he makes a fool of himself now. This should be fun._

After a moment of quiet, he looked at her and smiled. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No, I'm fine. Go on." She said with an amused smile on her face.

"Well I was thinking about this last night, and I realised how I should have handled the situation."

"Uh-ha? How?" her eye brows were up.

"like this"… in an instant, he was next to her, with his right arm wrapped around her waist to pulled her close and with the other hand he cupped her face and pulled her face towards him.

She felt a warmth spreading across her face, but she wanted not to look surprized, but before she could get back her compose and dignity, she found his lips are gently pressing on hers. She closed her eyes and kissed him.

It was a gentle, sweet kiss that lasted for few minutes. And he gently pulled himself away but kept his hand on her face, looking into her eyes. With his back against the sun, all she saw was the fleeting sunlight playing with his blonde hair. She was past her limit of self-control, and she touched his face with her hand. The roughness of it was strangely pleasant. His attention on her making her feel like a real princess. His face twitched into a smile, the smile always felt like home to her.

"So, is that how you should have reacted yesterday?"

"Umm hmm" he sat there looking at her face.

"Well, I like it." first time in her life, she wasn't mocking him. She moved her body forward for another kiss but she was interrupted.

"I'm glad you did." He pulled himself away from her and went back to his previous position.

_What was that?_ She sat, looking at him dumbly.

Than with a smile on his face and the lollypop back in his mouth he said, "I also hope you would forgive me for refusing you yesterday. My feelings for you is of outmost respect and gratitude. I should not have pushed you away. Also, no girl should be left standing by the guy they are trying to kiss. Crush or no crush"

_What! _Her eyes widened. _Respect and gratitude_! What about _lovey-dovey, poems and sunset-_y feelings?

He took in the look of surprise on her face and smirked, "I'm sorry Yoruichi-san. I didn't know how else to make you feel better about the turn down from me, so I thought this would be a nice way to return the favour. I know you were really hoping for me to tell you that I have romantic feelings towards you, but let me tell you, I really enjoyed our kisses. Your kiss was nice too. Thanks for that." he sounded extremely self-satisfied and continued grinning.

She felt her anger and blood pressure rising. Her face turned into a scowl and before she could give him a kick on the face, he flash stepped out of her way.

"See you at home, Yoruichi-san. If you ever need to kiss someone again. I'll be happy to oblige" with that he disappeared.

"KISUKE! You bloody %$$ $ %#!"

And a self-satisfied Kisuke was seen flash stepping away from that angry voice a quickly as he can.

**The end:**

With his plan a success, Kisuke can now act like it's all over. But he felt a pang of sadness and despair lurking in his heart when he figured, Yoruichi will never love him. It's all fun and games to her. And he is not the kind of guy to lose a game just because he has a little crush on her. Then why does he feel so guilty about tricking her.

He tried to concentrate on his work in the lab but kept getting distracted. He realised he is keeping himself alert for any indication that she has returned home. Few times he came out of his cave in the pretence of getting a cuppa tea to see if she was back.

When it was past dinner time, he felt a little concerned. He thought he should find out if she's okay.

He patrolled around the nearby area where she usually hangs out, with no success. He then took a chance and arrived at the spot where he left her. To his surprise she was still sitting there with her face resting on her knees. The spot was a bit high and from there she could easily see the playful people around the carnival. He stood a bit far away looking at her face illuminated by its bright lights. There was something different on her face. She looked almost, _sad._

She turned around to the slight noise and saw him standing there. Her face instantly looked irritated.

"Came to gloat, Kisuke?"

He didn't smile. "No. I thought you'd be home by now, when you weren't I wanted to see if you might still be here"

She went back to looking at the crowd of people in the carnival. He quietly came and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry Yoruichi san. I guess I've taken it too far." He sounded genuinely sorry.

She looked at his face and looked away, "it's okay Kisuke. I'm just not used to showing my emotions. You caught me off guard." She smiled, "I'll do better next time. You can count on that."

Something about that smile moved something inside his stomach. _Does she like him too? No!_

He sat there puzzled. Then without thinking, he grabbed her face, turn it towards him and kissed her. This time there was no mockery, no game, and no pride. It was plain, simple, passionate and full of longing. She could've pushed him away, but she didn't. _Did she just surrender to him?_

She realised this kiss did not have any of the trickery of the previous ones.

Neither of them would back off. Their lips and tongues tangled together. Without any thought for tomorrow or yesterday, they lost themselves in each other's arms. Yoruichi soon found herself with her back on the ground and Kisuke towering on top of her. Her lips felt swollen and sore but she wanted more. He kissed her hungrily, with all the passion he had kept hidden all these years. It was finally a proper first kiss.

When they stopped for a breather, none of them had the words to say anything. All they could do was stare at each other's eyes in the dark.

Silently they untangled and sat back up. She touched her lips with her finger to feel its soreness. He sat there with the weirdest feeling in his stomach.

"Yoruichi san…" he wasn't sure how to start this conversation.

"It's ok Kisuke. You don't have to say anything." She was shivering in the cool breeze.

Kisuke took off his jacket to cover her, and then they sat there in silence.

Millions of thoughts and emotions were running across their minds. Yoruichi contemplated this new feeling she had for Kisuke and wondered if it was already there from the start. She remembered the numerous times, he came to her rescue, whenever she had any doubt about defeating an enemy. She remembered his calm, composed and dignified posture when he fought the enemy with his benihime wearing his captain's cloak that's flying in the wind. No, he has grown up. He has become a man she could rely on, trust and look up to. She also thought he was very handsome. She smiled at that last thought.

Kisuke was watching her face. The smile on her face stirred something in his chest.

"Yoruichi san, I need to tell you something." He didn't care about her futures blackmails anymore. "I do not have a crush on you". She looked at her, questioningly. "I think … I might have loved you for a very long time… I've just realised it very recently." He gave her a look of extreme guilt.

He saw her face looked soft and content. She moved close to him and rested her head in his shoulder. He silently wrapped his arms around her. He did not need to know whether she felt the same. It didn't matter anymore. With her in his arms, he felt invincible and calm, at the same time.

That night before they fell asleep in each other's arms, she whispered sleepily, "I love you too, Kisuke."


End file.
